


Philia Adelphos

by fluff_bomb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: When Sasuke is born, Itachi falls in love immediately. He is struck by such intense fraternal devotion that he dedicates his life to guarding his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Philia Adelphos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185985) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42)



> Fun fact I just learned, the American city Philadelphia derives its name from Philia Adelphos, otherwise known as Brotherly Love.

 

 

When Sasuke is born, Itachi falls in love immediately. He is struck by such intense fraternal devotion that he dedicates his life to guarding his brother.

 

“Don’t worry Sasuke, your big brother will protect you. “

 

But forgotten moments are far more precious.

 

* * *

 

 

A baby boy is unsettled at night, his brother, not much older cradles him gently on the steps of their home. The night is waning but daylight is far from close, a breeze blows fresh, crisp air sluggishly through the trees, a few leaves flutter lazily to ground. All is silent. Not a whisper breaks the serenity of the early morning hours.

 

The young boy has eyes only for his brother, he strokes the soft skin, tracing the lines of his face. He is mesmerized by the small features, such a small, delicate nose, such chubby, rosy cheeks. He brushes the baby’s thick hair from his face and hums a soothing tune. The baby hooks his fingers through the elders’ long hair and falls to sleep. He does not need sharingan to remember every minute detail of this face.

 

Sasuke won’t remember the tender rocking of Itachi’s arms as he cooed him to sleep but Itachi will never forget.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke, barely older, begins to take his first steps when no one is around. His mother is outside hanging clothes to dry and his father at work.

 

He knows his brother is asleep in his room after an intense training session with their cousin Shisui. He wants to nap with him and curl his fingers in his brothers silky hair.

 

Cautiously, he hoists himself up against the leg of the living room table. Wobbling for a second, he stabilizes himself and prepares to let go. His first few steps towards the stairs are shaky and he almost falls down, but again, he steadies himself. More confidently now, he takes a few more steps focusing intently on his little feet.

 

Just a few paces away from the stairs, he looses balances and goes careening toward the first step. He closes his eyes tight in preparation for the incoming pain but it never happens.

 

~~~~

Itachi is exhausted from his training, he falls ungracefully on his bed prepared for a long rest.

 

He hears the squeak of furniture downstairs. He knows his father is at work and he can hear the soft rustle of grass where his mother is hanging the washing outside. His suspicions are aroused again when he a few soft thumps.

 

Quickly he gets up and rushes to the stairs, at the bottom he sees his baby brother absorbed in taking his first steps. He sees him begin to wobble with nothing around for support.

 

Itachi jumps down the stairs two at a time and grabs Sasuke just before he can fall at hit his head on the hard wooden step.

 

“Foolish little brother!” He says hugging the baby close, “ You could have been hurt!”

 

Sasuke looks at him with big brown eyes, “’Tachi!” He giggles and instantly shoves both hands into his brother’s hair. Itachi smiles back and pecks him on his soft, chubby cheek.

 

“You have to wait until mother and father are here to take your first steps! I’ll pretend I didn’t see!”

 

Sasuke smiles back then suddenly he yawns widely.

 

“You’re tired after all that exercise too huh?” Sasuke rests his head on his brothers shoulder, twirling a lock of hair between his fat fingers. “You know that hurts don’t you little brother?”

 

Sasuke tugs his hair in silent response.

 

“All right, you can nap with me just this once.”

 

The brothers both fall asleep cuddled together and when their parents find them later, they can’t bear to wake them.

 

* * *

 

“AAAchoooo!”

 

“I told you not to play in the rain Sasuke.”

 

The toddler, no longer a baby, sniffles in discontent.

 

“I have no sympathy for you.” His brother is older now, but no less protective. He steps into the room and looks at him with fondness. Sasuke rolls over in his bed, his little nose red raw and stuffy and his eyes swollen and watery.

 

“Go away nii-san.” Followed by another sniff, a cough and a groan of pain.

 

Itachi sighs, he sits on the bed and gently presses his hands to Sasuke’s forehead and then to his throat.

 

“Cold, Cold!” Sasuke tries to shake him off, but in his weakened state can only moan in pain.

 

“Sorry little brother. Is your throat sore too?” A tiny nod. “Would you like some soup?” No response. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

He steps out of the room and returns a few moments later with a steaming bowl.

 

“Here Sasuke, sit up.” He places the bowl on the bedside table and leans over to help the boy up. He’s tired and weak, even such a small movement exhausts him and he doesn’t bother moving.

 

Itachi sighs. He pulls back the covers to reveal a sweaty boy, he lifts him up, sliding himself behind him. Sasuke groans in displeasure at the cold air on his feverish skin but sighs softly as the warm body the envelopes him in return, he leans heavily on Itachi’s chest.

 

“You’ll get sick this close to me.” He coughs.

 

Itachi pulls the covers over their laps and retrieves the still hot bowl from the table. He holds the spoon to Sasuke’s mouth.

 

“I can do it myself,” Sasuke’s voice is thick with sickness, he tries to grab the spoon from his brothers hand, but his reflexes are slow and he drops it into the bowl splashing hot liquid on Itachi’s hands, but he doesn’t flinch. “Ops.”

 

The liquid must burn for the spoon was hot but Itachi doesn’t show any sign of pain.

 

“Will you let me do it now?” He asks simply.

 

A hum of consent.

 

After the bowl is finished, Sasuke unconsciously wraps a lock of his brother’s long hair around his finger whilst Itachi strokes his head until long after he falls asleep.

 

He gently traces the lines of his nose, still captivated by how small and delicate it looks.

 

* * *

 

Itachi blows warm air on his hands and rubs them together. He and his brother took a special mission to hunt for cat paws when a sudden and unexpected storm rolled over and flooded their route home. They found shelter under a small outcrop of rocks waiting for the storm to pass over but ever prepared, Itachi had worn a thick cloak. Sasuke had not.

 

“Come here Sasuke.” He reached towards the boy, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him underneath the shelter of the warm cover.

 

“I’m fine!” He insisted, resisting the pull of his brother.

 

“I’m not, I’m cold.”

 

“You’re wearing a huge coat!”

 

“Do you want your brother to freeze?” A sigh from Sasuke.

 

“Do I have to sit on your lap, I’m not a child anymore!”

 

“Would you prefer I sat in yours?” Sasuke scowls, “Well then stop complaining.”

 

Sasuke begrudgingly moves over.

 

Both warm, they drift aimlessly between sleep and consciousness lulled by the rain. Itachi’s eyes begin to close and his head falls forward. The sudden motion causes him to jerk back and a lock of hair falls from its confinement. The movement causes Sasuke to blearily open his eyes and look at his brother. He notices the lock of hair and sleepily twists it around his finger, falling back to sleep.

 

Despite the uncomfortable angle it forces his head at, Itachi doesn’t release himself from his brothers grip. His nose brushes gently against Sasuke’s cold cheek.

 

He pulls the cloak tighter around them and kisses his brother tenderly on the nose.

 

* * *

 

It’s only after Sasuke falls unconscious on the pavement of their street that Itachi dares to approach him. He gently strokes his wet hair back from his face and leans down to look at him one last time.

 

He seem so peaceful asleep. Itachi runs his finger down Sasuke’s nose one last time and kisses the tip.

 

“I’m sorry brother.” Tears roll down his face.

 

A single drop falls onto his brother’s cheek as the skies open and rain begins to pelt them unforgivingly.

 

Sasuke will never know that the first drop on his skin that night wasn’t rain, but Itachi will always remember.


End file.
